


Easy

by angelobi-wan (cherrybarnes)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fighting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybarnes/pseuds/angelobi-wan
Summary: You need to prove to Tony that you're ready to get back into battle after healing from a major injury. What better way to do that than with a fighting session with him? You just really want to get back into battle, and if you need to kick some iron ass to do it, you're definitely not above it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> “hi!! can you do #22 w Tony Stark? and some kinky/rough stuff PLS? ty :))“
> 
> #22: “What, you scared I’ll kick your ass again?”

You kicked the workout dummy one last time, letting out a frustrated sigh. You leaned down to grab your water bottle, chest heaving with exhaustion. You wanted - no, you needed - to train yourself back to normal. A few months back, you were on a mission that had ended up going awry. You were sent out with Steve and Bucky, and being the only one present without the ability to crush someone’s skull with your bare hands, you received the bunk of the injuries. 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Find the men selling illegal guns using dangerous alien radiation, take their weapons, and come back. Unfortunately for you, once the men found out the only power you had was the ability to fight your little ass off, they automatically knew their main target. Steve and Bucky meant to help you; They truly did. Only, they were a little too busy trying to not get blasted by high tech alien guns. Steve was stunned with one of them. All you got was a mean knife to the lower back. Bucky, meanwhile, was able to get the three of you out of there scot-free. He felt bad about it, and you can tell. That would explain why he’d been training and nursing you and Steve back to tip-top shape. 

Steve was mostly fine, though the radiation made him constantly drowsy. You, on the other hand, had a long healing process ahead of you. When Tony had done a check up on you and found out the knife was three inches away from paralyzing you, he insisted on pulling you out of the game until you proved you were ready to get back to the fight. You’d thought you were ready to jump headfirst back into the action way before you were actually ready - and Tony was on your ass in a heartbeat. “No. Absolutely not.” He didn’t even look up from where he was tinkering in his workplace when you first approached him.

“Tony, I’m ready. I’ve been training my ass off for the last month! The stab wound only lasted four months to heal completely.”

“I said no.” 

“How long is this going to keep me off of my feet? I’ve already been out of combat for five months. I don’t have the healing factor or the superhuman strength that others here were blessed with-”

“Which is exactly why I want you home. You’re not ready,” he finally looked up at you. “You’re just some anxious kid wanting to get back into the action. The incision was three inches away from the base of your spine. You could’ve been paralyzed. Then what help would you be?” He walked closer and closer to you until your noses are practically touching. “Get back in the training room. Do your stretches. Do your workouts. Five months off your feet is going to take more than just a month to get your body ready for battle again.” 

“I’m not a kid. I’m a soldier.”

He took in your determined eyes and desperate stance and sighed. “The only way I’m allowing you back into the fields is if you win me in a hand to hand battle.”

“That’s easy, old man.”

“But,” He held his hand out, and the iron hand flying to fit on him like a glove. “I’m gonna be wearing these.”

Fuck. Not that easy. 

“Fine. Still easy.” 

He raised a challenging eyebrow at you, before smirking. “Alright, Eye of the Tiger, go rest up. Tell me when you’re ready.” You immediately left and head back to the training room. You had to prepare.

The next time you addressed Tony was a week later. You’d been training every single day, even outlasting the two fully healthy supersoldiers. “You should take a break, kid,” Steve had said one day. You didn’t even look up from the punching bag you were obliterating. “She’s gonna take herself out before Tony has a chance to even try,” he’d whispered to Bucky as they exited the room. Bucky let out a heavy sigh.

The day you were ready to jump in the ring finally arrived. Tony leaned against the door frame as he watched you stretch. “I love the view,” he spoke as he finally stepped up on the mat. “By all means, don’t let me interrupt.”

“Shut up, old man.” You smirked, feeling nervous but confident. You looked around and quirked an eyebrow. “Where’s Sam? He wanted to see me kick your ass.”

“On a mission. Everyone left today.”

And you were here alone. Great. You really wanted to fight your ass off so you could be along with him and everyone else the next time a new hot shit supervillian decided to terrorize the city.

The two of you got into a fighting stance. You lurched forward to throw a jab at him, but he blocked it. He returned with a blaster, which you jumped away from. This continued for a while, the two of you dancing around the mats. You began to feel very tired, already sore from the nonstop fight you’d put yourself in the last week. You reached out and grabbed onto him, preparing to land a knee into his stomach, but were stopped when his blaster hit your thigh. You let out a heavy gasp as you toppled down, Tony following suit. His body was plastered against yours as your chest heaved with heavy breaths. 

“You alright, kid?”

“Best two out of three.”

He chuckled breathlessly and gave you a hand to help you stand back up. You leaned down to inspect your thigh, giving him a view of your breasts in your tank top. You looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow at him causing him to let out a cough. “What the fuck is this?” You gestured to your leg, where there was a rip in your leggings. The skin where his blasters hit you were red and warm - as if someone held a flame too close to your skin for too long. 

“I modified my blasters. Ripping another hole in your skin would defeat the purpose of this trial, wouldn’t it?”

You scoffed, though he made a lot of sense. “Stop taking it easy on me.”

“Fine. Then focus more on defense than you are on offense. You’re gonna get yourself killed one day because of that.”

You rolled your eyes and got back into a fighting stance, him following quickly suit. The second round lasted shorter than the first did since you were already winded. You followed his instruction on defending yourself more, but you were slowly being drained of energy, and you were growing more and more frustrated. The only thing that could be heard in the large room was your grunts and groans as you exerted more and more energy. Tony saw you were falling out of it, and fast. He began taking turns shooting at each of your hands as you struggled to punch out more and more, all while walking you back into the wall. You could feel tears begin to grow. You were losing. You were gonna lose. Your hands burned, they felt like they were on fire, and you were going to lose.

You still punched recklessly, growing more frantic, and losing your control. He’d won. But you didn’t stop.

“That’s enough.” He tried to dodge your weakened punches, trying to wait for you to snap out of it. “Stop it. Stop!” He attempted to grab at your hands and hold them to his chest all while lodging his leg between yours to hold you down until you regained your cool once again. But his grip slipped, and you fell, right onto his leg sandwiched between your thighs. You don’t know if it was the lack of energy or the adrenaline rush you’d just gone through, but you moaned. Loud. Right into his ear.

You both stopped and stared at each other. Every pant you took sent you moving against his thigh still pressed into you. “(Y/N)?” He whispered, not wanting to scare you.  
You surged forward, kissing him. You tried to move your hands to his hair, but he thought you were gonna try and fight back, so he gripped them harder, moving them above your head. You let out a surprised but delighted groan, into his mouth. He pressed his thigh even harder into you, beginning to rock you slowly. You let your head drop to his shoulder, letting out a moan. “I only put you through this because I care about you.” He spoke into your ear, before kissing along your shoulder. His kisses became harsher, throwing small bites and licks as you moaned. You rocked your hips into his knee. “You’re our newest fighter, and you’re still young. I worry.” 

“I know.” You say before kissing him once again, knowing you’d grow more emotional if you continued the topic. 

“(Y/N)-”

“Just kiss me. Please. Just keep kissing.”

He looked into your eyes, looking for any uncertainty. He then let go of your arms and picked you up. With your legs wrapped around him, he walked into the middle of the mat, and slowly let the two of you down on the ground. He grabbed your thigh, keeping it wrapped around his hip. He ground into you, and the two of you moaned together. He was still going too soft - and this frustrated you. He was treating you like you were delicate, which is exactly the opposite of what this session was for. You brought him down harder with your leg around his hip, pushing him down into you. With your hands now freed, you went straight for his hair and tugged on it. 

He let out a groan of pleasured pain, before grounding into you, hard. You moaned out, pushing your hips up to meet his. You could cry at how bad you wanted it, to get rid of some of this pent up frustration in you. You went to tug at his pants, needing him. You wanted him so bad. His pants - ridiculously tight for a man his age - wouldn’t pull down over his bulge. He was so fucking hard. 

You tugged at his hair harder this time trying to urge him to take his pants down. He groaned, mostly in pain this time, before he bit down harshly on your neck. You let out a hiss. “Oh, fuck,” You kissed him roughly translating your neediness into it. “Fuck me, Tony. Please.” You rocked up into him a few times, going slightly dizzy from the need. “Please, please, please!”

He finally leaned back and tore his pants down before looking back at you. “Take your fucking leggings off, now.” You rushed to pull them down, only getting them to your ankles before he pushed you back roughly. He grabbed your thigh in a bruising hold, before lifting your hips up and angling them. “God, you’re so needy.” He moved your underwear and slowly pushed into you, stretching you. Your head fell back in a loud moan that resonated around the room. He groaned at how tight you felt. He began thrusting into you slowly. “You’re so goddamn tight, kid.” 

You let out whimpered moans. “You’re so big.” He growled at those words, and your voice saying those words and began to speed up his thrusts. Only a little. You were beginning to grow restless, needing more. Your hands wandered to his hair, getting ready to tug, and his hands immediately intercepted them. With one hand, he held yours above your head, while the other started a bruising grip on your hip. 

“You want me to speed up?” You whimpered and nodded feverishly. “Ask nicely.”

“Tony, please fuck me. Please.” He just smirked and slowed down. “Oh, fuck! Pleasepleasepleaseplease-” He finally slammed into you, speeding his thrusts up. With the hand on your hip, he lifted you up just slightly so he could hit- “Oh my God! Right there! Right there!”

He pushed in deeper, faster, grunting. Jesus, he felt drunk at the wetness surrounding his cock. You were sucking him in deep like your body knew you needed him. Seeing your eyes roll back was like a dream come true. You were babbling on his cock, and rightfully so. He squeezed your hands, still red hot from his blasters, tight enough to sting, and leaned down. “Keep these hands right fuckin’ here, kid. Okay?” You didn’t respond, still moaning with your eyes rolled back. He moved his hand from your hands to your throat and gave a quick squeeze. “Answer me.”

You moaned even louder at that and nodded your head up and down. He squeezed again, longer this time, and raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” You whimpered. 

He trailed that hand down farther, and farther until it reached your clit. He started off with soft circles, still rocking into you until you started crying again. “Please make me cum, please, please…” He began jackhammering his hips, putting more pressure on your clit in tighter circles. The hand on your hip raised up until it met your hair. He began tugging, giving you the same treatment you gave him. A pleasured cry ripped from your throat. You were getting close, he could tell by how you were starting to clench around him. He wrapped that hand around your throat, applying pressure but no longer squeezing. 

“Come on, baby. Cum for me. C’mon.” You began rocking back into him desperately, crying out as your climax hit you harshly. Your moans were choked off as the hand around your throat closed just a little more as Tony hit his high. “Oh, fuck.” He let out a growl. The two of you rode out your highs, his grip on your neck loosening, as he slowed his thrusts eventually coming to a stop.

He pulled out and rolled next to you. The two of you caught your breath. He looked over at you. “Choking, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Tony.”

He laughed to himself before pulling his boxers back on with a slight grimace. Yeah, he was gonna need a shower. He reached over to you and grabbed your hand - softly this time - before inspecting your knuckles where the blasters hit you. It was beginning to bruise. He kissed them softly. 

“Let’s go put some ice on these bad boys.”

The two of you were in his bathroom fresh out of the shower. You sat atop of his counter, holding a bag of melting ice to your hands, as he rummaged beneath it, looking for some cream to apply to you. “Tony, I want back in.”

His movement faltered for a moment before he continued his search. It was silent for a moment. You inspected your bruises, trying to hide your disappointment.

“You can get back on the team,” Your eyes widened, a smile breaking out on your face. “IF you train with Steve until he decides you’re ready.” Your smile faltered dropped. “Don’t give me that look,” he said without even looking up from the cabinet. 

He raised with a tube of cream in hand and reached out for your hand softly. “Why not Bucky?” You pouted slightly. 

“Barnes feels bad and responsible enough that you’re here in the first place,” he applies the medicine softly. “You’d be in and out in three days tops.” He switches to your other hand. 

“Whatever. As long as we don’t have to battle again like we’re in ancient fuckin Greece.” 

Tony chuckles. “What, you scared I’ll kick your ass again?” he asks as he closes the tube and begins to wash his hands. 

You pull him towards you after he dries his hands off, and trail kisses up his neck. “Not if it gives me an excuse to do that again.” You mumble seductively. 

“Alright, Sparkplug. You need to rest after that ass beating you took. Let’s watch a movie before the rest of the Brady Bunch come home and wreak havoc.”

Well, you can’t say no to that.


End file.
